Season 8: Don't forget to Hold On
by TrueLovex3LL
Summary: We won't be getting our 8th Season, but I can write about it right? Focuses mainly on Luke and Lorelai. Set after Season 7 Finale. If you aren't a JavaJunkie fan then don't bother reading.Also, going to be a Trory. Reviews are welcome.
1. Home

**  
Chapter 1: Home**

Lorelai was exhausted and drained. She had just gotten back from dropping Rory off at the airport. She couldn't believe she was gone. Sure they would talk a lot over the phone and maybe even e-mail, but it still wouldn't be the same. She never thought this day would come so fast, but it had. Now she lay awake in her bed in the middle of the afternoon with tear stained cheeks. Thinking about last night and what had happened with Luke and where they would go from there. She knew she loved him, but feared she would loose him again. They still hadn't talked about it. After they had kissed last night he went into the diner, to get her the necklace, he had gotten for her. After that they didn't talk about it much, instead they went back to the party. All she could think about what _him_.

She quickly jolted out of bed at the sound of the doorbell. When she finally opened the door she saw who else, but _Luke_. They looked at each other, wondering who would speak first, for what seemed like ages.

"Hey." Lorelai barely got out.

"Hey." Luke replied. "Can we talk?"

"Um...yeah yeah, come in."

Luke walked in and took a seat on the couch, as Lorelai closed the door and followed joining him on the couch.

"Listen, Lorelai about last night..." Luke started looking down towards the floor. "I know we don't have the best history, but I want to try again. I know what I did wrong and I won't make the same mistakes twice." He looked up at her.

"Luke..." Lorelai started.

"No, Lorelai I'm all in, I'm all in. I always have been and I always will be. I just need to know what you're thinking."

"I want this, Luke. I really do, but we have to take this slow. We rushed the engagement; everything went so fast and then April and..."

"I'm sorry." Luke said taking her hand in his. "No more secrets and this time I really mean it, I promise."

"Good. Because I'm all in too." Lorelai replied smiling as tears slowly trickled down her face. Luke softly wiped them away with his thumb.

"So...Rory's gone, huh?"

"Yeah...she's gone." Lorelai whispered as more tears streamed down her face.

"I think you need some rest." Luke pulled her into a hug, rubbing circles on her back to calm her down.

"No, don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere…ever" He whispered softly.

"Will you stay with me?" She said pulling back out of the hug to look him in the eyes.

"Sure, but you need some rest."

"Okay." Lorelai got up from the couch pulling Luke with her, by his hands up to her bedroom. Once there she went under the covers, as Luke stood there not sure where to go.

"You know you can come in too? You know I don't bite." Lorelai said sounding amused.

"Okay..." He hesitated at first, but the saw Lorelai's face and climbed in behind her. He debated whether or not to put his arm over her, but eventually did. He heard her sniffling.

"You okay?" He asked concerned.

"I miss her."

"I know."

"I'm so glad you're here." She whispered grabbing his hand.

"Me too." He replied squeezing her hand.

* * *

Okay so it's 11pm right now. I'm not even sure I like this first chapter. It's short, but I guess a start. So please review I love feedback. I could probably use a beta too, yet I have no idea how that works. As far as Rory's story I'll probably be focusing more on Luke and Lorelai. Oh yeah the chapter name is pretty random I was just listening to that song now. 

**Katie.**


	2. Ribbons are Back in Style

**Chapter 2: Ribbons are back in style.**

The next morning Lorelai woke up to find no Luke beside her. As she got out of bed and walked out of her bedroom towards the stairs, she smelt what other than _coffee._

"Luke?" She yelled as she came down the stairs.

"Down here." He yelled back.

"Dirty!" She said grinning as she walked into the kitchen, to find Luke making her breakfast.

"Ah jeez! Must you always say that?" He said looking away from the stove to look at her.

"Hmm…yes." She responded, as she sat down at the kitchen table.

Luke rolled his eyes at her. "Coffee?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"Well maybe for once you don't want to start with coffee." He answered as he poured her coffee and sat down beside her.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that!" She said faking she was hurt by his comment.

"So..how are you doing?"

"Better. Especially since you're here." She answered smiling at him. "I just wish she would call, already." He took her hand in his.

"She'll call. She's probably tired from her flight and settling in."

Before Lorelai could say anything back the phone rang.

'Hey, I think you're psychic!" She yelled back at him as she ran to pick up the phone in the living room.

"Rory!" Lorelai said as she picked up the phone and sat down on the couch.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Luke's psychic."

"Luke's there?"

"Yes." She replied smiling looking towards the kitchen.

"You sound happy."

"I am, but we can talk about that later. I want to talk about you now. How are you doing?"

"Well I got back pretty late last night. So I'm pretty tired."

"No plane stories? Did you sit next to someone that smelled bad?"

"No."

"An Elvis impersonator?"

"No."

"A hobo with a big toe?"

"How long is this game going to go on? If you don't stop I'm hanging up."

"Well I was planning on until you said yes to one…"

"Oh no!"

"What?"

"I have to go. I have a meeting in 10 minutes." Rory said sounding panicked.

"Wait! Do you still have the business card Christiane Amanpour gave you?"

"Yes.."

"Make sure you bring it with you."

"Why?"

"So you can rub it in everyones face that you met Christiane Amanpour and she gave you her business card!"

"Oh yeah and I'll also tell them my insane mother introduced me."

"That's the spirit."

"I'll bring the card okay?"

"Hah."

"Bye mom. I love you."

"Bye kid. I love you too." She said sadly as she hung up.

"I told you she would call." Luke said as he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Lorelai. "How's she doing?"

"Tired from the flight, but good. She actually has to go to a meeting right now."

"I'm sure she'll call back later."

"Yeah. I hope."

"Why don't we go somewhere today?"

"What about the diner?"

"Caesar can take care of it."

"Well, I can call Sookie and tell her I won't be coming in."

"Good."

"So where do you want to go?"

"Wherever you want to go."

"Even shopping?"

"Sure."

"Luke Danes did not just say yes to shopping!"

"You're right. I said sure."

"Well, we're going shopping. I'm going to go get ready."

Lorelai got up from the couch and went upstairs to get ready. Forty five minutes or so later she came down ready to go. She found Luke on the couch watching some sports recaps from the day before. He got up from the couch and started for the door when he saw her coming down. As he was about to open the door, Lorelai stopped him by his shirt and flung him around.

"Wha-" He was cut off by her lips on his.

"Okay now we can go." Lorelai said smiling. Luke followed her as she walked out the door to Luke's truck.

"Hey, I just have to check on the diner before we go." Luke told her as they pulled out of Lorelai's driveway.

"Okay."

As they were coming up to Luke's they noticed a crowd forming in front of the diner.

"What the hell is going on?" Luke said angrily as he got out of the truck. "This better not be Taylor's doing."

"Dirty!" Lorelai whispered as they walked over to see what everyone was crowding around. They squeezed their way through to the front to see what it was.

"Oh my god! They stole my chuppah!" Lorelai exclaimed as they finally got to the front. "And they put a purple ribbon on it?!" She finished.

"Oh Lorelai. Luke!" Miss Patty exclaimed coming up to them.

"Patty what is this?" Luke yelled.

Before she could answer, sure enough Babette came running over.

"Congratulations Suga's!"

"For what?" Lorelai asked confused.

"Oh don't be modest. We saw that kiss last night." Miss Patty cut in.

"One hell of a kiss that was. It's about time." Babette exclaimed.

Luke and Lorelai looked at each other guilty.

"But what's with the chuppah and the ribbon?" Lorelai asked.

"Well.." Kirk cut in. "This is where you two made up and the purple is blue and pink put together."

"You didn't.." Luke started. "Taylor! Where are you?"

"No need to yell, Lucas" Taylor said joining them. "I'm right here."

"Did you pass out more ribbons!"

"What are you talking about?" Taylor asked nervously.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Taylor." Luke started looking around at everyone with purple ribbons, as Taylor starting running. "Taylor!" Luke yelled running after him.

"I'm not letting you get away this time!"

"Things are definitely getting back to normal." Lorelai said to herself smiling, as she saw Luke through the Soda Shoppe window throwing candy in the air.

* * *

I wanted to get this up before 8, but it's just a little after. I guess now I can watch Idol. My vote is for Jordin. Anyway thank you to everyone who reviewed. So I hope you like it, if not then oh well. I'm trying to come up with a name for my story instead of just Season 8. Any ideas so far I have Hold On, Belief and The End Has Only Begun as ideas, so let me know what you think.

Don't forget to review!

**Katie.**


	3. Stranger in Stars Hollow

Wow! 16 people reviewed the last chapter. That's a lot more than I expected. Thank you so much! Okay so on with the story. Oh yeah here's something that might help you avoid confusion. Starting now I am skipping two months ahead in time.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Stranger in Stars Hollow**

Lorelai and Luke sat on the couch side by side in Lorelai's living room watching Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. As soon as the Oompa Loompas started singing, Lorelai sang along.

"Will you stop that?"

"Stop what?" Lorelai sang.

"Singing."

"Why don't you like it?" Lorelai said pouting.

"Jeez! Will you stop that?"

"Not until you admit, you love it when I sing."

"Lorelai-"

They both heard a car door slam.

"Who's that?" Luke asked getting up.

"Please don't be my mother. Please don't be my mother." Lorelai prayed as she and Luke walked outside and stood on the porch.

"Well I don't think that's your mother." Luke said as he saw Rory grabbed her bags out of Zach's car.

"Thanks Zach. Say hi to Lane and the boys."

"I will." Zach said as he drove away.

"No hi?" Rory yelled dropping her bags and running to Lorelai.

"Rory!" Lorelai yelled running over to give her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

Lorelai asked confused, as they let go of each other.

"My boss gave me a couple days off and what would I do all alone in Iowa?" Rory said smiling at her mom.

"I like your boss. Tell him I'll thank him later." Lorelai said as she picked up Rory's bags and followed Rory up to the house.

"Lorelai!" Luke warned as he followed the Gilmore Girls back into the house.

"Oh right. Rory tell your boss I'll get back to him." Lorelai said as she put the bags down.

"Mom, my boss is a woman." Rory chuckled.

"Forget I said anything."

Next Morning at Luke's

"I forgot how good Luke's coffee is!" Rory said gulping down her coffee.

"That's not the only thing that's g-" Lorelai was cut off by a "Lorelai!" from Luke who was standing behind the counter pouring them coffee in to-go cups, as they sat at the counter.

"Lucas!" Lorelai said in a mocking tone.

"Aren't you guys going shopping?" Luke asked.

"Are you trying to get rid of your gorgeous girlfriend and her daughter?"

"If I say yes, will you go?"

"You are so-"

"Lorelai!"

"That is getting really old." Lorelai turned to Rory. "Ready to go sweets?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The Gilmore Girls hopped off their stools and grabbed their coffees.

"Bye Lukey!"

"Don't call me that!"

Lorelai smirked and gave him a quick kiss, which didn't go unnoticed by Babette and Miss Patty, who started to cheer. Luke just rolled his eyes at this and walked Lorelai and Rory to the door.

"Bye Luke." Rory said as they walked towards the door.

"At least someone knows my name." Luke mumbled.

Lorelai just smiled at him as they went to the jeep and off to the mall.

In the Jeep

"So you and Luke seem back to normal?" Rory asked on their way to the mall.

"Definitely." Lorelai smiled

"Have you guys talked putting the engagement back on?"

"We have a little bit.."

"And?"

"I don't know. I mean we've only been back together for about 2 months. We don't want to rush into it, again."

"Oh my god!"

"What?!"

"Once you guys get married Jess will be my cousin! I dated my cousin!"

"Well in Egypt they used to marry their brothers and sisters.'

"That was hundreds of years ago." Lorelai smiled and then started to laugh.

"What?"

"You dated your soon-to-be cousin!"

"Stop laughing or you're going to get us killed!"

"At least then I won't be able to marry Luke and then you wouldn't have dated your cousin." Rory said nothing but rolled her eyes and turned to look out the window. "I can't wait to tell Luke." Lorelai said continuing to laugh.

A few hours and many bags later…

Rory and Lorelai walked into the diner one bag in hand.

"What's that?" Luke said walking over to them pointing to the bag in Lorelai's hand then pouring coffee for them.

"A bag." Lorelai answered as she and Rory sat down at a table.

"You went shopping the whole afternoon and only got that?"

"Of course not. The rest is in the car." Rory said smiling drinking her coffee. "I can't believe I've made? it so long, without Luke's coffee."

"So what's it the bag, Lorelai?"

"I don't think it will fit you."

"You bought me something?"

"Well..that's in the car." Lorelai stated grinning which received an eye roll from Luke. "Look what I got for Paul Anka!" Lorelai said excitedly as she reached into the bag and pulled out a doggie size blue baseball cap.

"You didn't!"

"Oh, yes I did!"

"He is not wearing that!"

"I'll bring him by tomorrow wearing it."

"Crazy lady!" Luke yelled back as he walked back into the kitchen.

"I can't wait to show Paul Anka." Lorelai said turning to Rory, who was looking out the window with a shocked expression. "Kid, what is it?" She said trying to figure out what she was looking at.

"I'm not seeing things am I. I mean that's him isn't it?"

"It is, but what is he doing here?" Lorelai questioned.

"I have no idea."

"Oh no. I think he see's us. He's coming over here."

"I never thought I'd see him again." Rory said turning to look at her mom.

* * *

Woo! I posted it before 8pm. Sorry I haven't updated in a little while it's not like I have finals or anything. Anyway Cliffhanger :. I don't think I've done that before. And when you find out who it is promise not to kill me I'd like to see the day when they make a Gilmore Girls movie if that ever happens.

Leave reviews to make me feel better considering I have 9 ½ days left of 7th grade. Yeah the funniest part is the teachers trying to scare us saying 8th grade is hard, which is what they said last year about 7th. Enough about me tell me what you thought of the chapter and the story name. It's from the song Hold On by the Jonas Brothers, don't know if you like it, but I really like them.


	4. An English Teacher?

**Chapter 4: An English Teacher?**

"Should I go talk to him?"

"I guess. I mean he sees us so if you don't go out there chances are he's going to come in here." Rory continued to stare out the window at him. "Want me to go with you?"

"I'm fine. I'll be right back and when I do I have something really important to tell you." Lorelai watched as Rory took a quick sip of her coffee and headed out of the diner and across the street towards the blond hair, blue eyed Tristan DuGrey, or as she liked to call him _Bible Boy_.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­"Hello stranger." Rory greeted him as she approached him. 

"So, you do remember me?" Tristan said with his usually grin.

"How can I not remember Tristan DuGrey?"

"I'm that memorable, huh?"

"Yeah, you definitely are. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Just passing by I guess. Thought I'd stop by and see what you've been up to since High School."

"Other than the fact that I recently graduated from College."

"Harvard?"

"Yale." Rory said corrected him.

"Really?" Tristan said shocked. "I thought for sure it would have been Harvard."

"Yeah, well the pro/con lists screamed Yale." Tristan laughed. "What about you?"

"I graduated with my Teaching Degree."

"No!"

"Yes!" Tristan said in a mocking tone.

"Oh my god you're a teacher! What subject?"

"English."

"No!"

"Again with the no. Why is it so hard to believe that I'm a teacher?"

"Because you're Tristan." Rory saw his serious face. "Okay I'm sorry. I'm just really really shocked."

"Oh I can tell, but things change and people change."

"I guess so." Rory said softly.

* * *

Lorelai sat in the diner staring out the window. She watched Rory and Tristan smiling at each other and laughing. She was forced to look away, as Luke came over to her table and sat down. 

"Who's that? That's not Logan is it?" Luke asked pointing to the blonde boy Rory was talking to.

"No, that would be Bible Boy." Lorelai said smiling.

"Who?" Luke asked confused.

"I'll tell you later." Luke nodded.

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"Aprils coming to visit next week.." Luke said a little unsure of how Lorelai would react.

"Oh, Luke that's great." Lorelai said also a little unsure.

"I was thinking you could take a couple days off from the Inn and the three of us could hang out, maybe have a movie night or something."

"Yeah I could do that."

"It's going to be different this time, Lorelai. I promise." Luke said reaching out to take her hand and give it a reassuring squeeze.

"I know." Lorelai said smiling. "She can stay in Rory's room if it's okay with Rory."

"Are you assuming I'll be staying at your house, therefore April will?"

"Why are you assuming I'm assuming?"

"No I just-"Luke started.

"Fine you don't have to stay with me." Lorelai said giving Luke the famous Gilmore pout.

"Your assuming was right." Luke said rolling his eyes.

"Good." Lorelai said with a smile. "What day does she get here?"

* * *

"You want to go into Luke's? Just don't tell my mom the Providence Journal called me back. I haven't told her yet." 

"Why not? I'm sure she'll be thrilled."

"I was going to tell her, but you interrupted me!"

"Sure blame it on me."

"C'mon let's go." Rory said as they started to walk over to Luke's.

"Hey, took you long enough!" Lorelai said as Rory and Tristan walked into the diner and took a seat in the two empty chairs near Luke and her.

"Tristan this is Luke."

"How are you?" Tristan said reaching out his hand to Luke. Luke reluctantly shook his hand and gave him a death glare before getting up and returning to the kitchen. "Okay." Tristan said to himself

"Mom, you remember Tristan right?" Tristan reached out to shake Lorelai's hand.

"Ah, yes Bible Boy."

"Excuse me?" Tristan chuckled

"Nothing." Rory said cutting in. "Anyway, Mom guess where Tristan is going to be working as of September."

"A church?"

"No!"

"Well I don't know!"

"I'm actually going to be working at Chilton." Tristan told Lorelai.

"What?" Lorelai said trying her best to keep a serious face. "You're serious. Mister too cool for school? What subject?"

"English."

"Wow!" Lorelai said looking down at the table trying to hide her laugh. "Just wow. So, Rory you had to tell me something before?" Lorelai asked looking back up.

"Well, The Providence Journal called me. They have another spot open and want to know if I'm still interested. I have until tomorrow night to let them know."

"Oh my god. That's great, Rory! Are you going to take it?" Lorelai said enthusiastically.

"I think so. I just have to tell my boss I'll be leaving."

"I think this calls for more coffee and donuts." Lorelai said smiling. "Burger boy!" She exclaimed towards the kitchen.

"What?" Luke asked stepping out of the kitchen.

"We need donuts!"

"Get them yourself!" Lorelai grunted and went behind the counter to get the donuts.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Luke said seeing Lorelai behind the counter.

"You said to get them myself!"

Lorelai and Luke continued to go back and forth.

"Is he always like that?" Tristan asked.

"You should see him when Taylor ticks him off." Rory replied.

* * *

**A/N:** Weird place to end it and boring, I know. I hope to get more reviews than last time. I already know what I want to happen in the next couple of chapters, but if you have any ideas let me know. 


End file.
